


Stolen

by AFY2018



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, F/F, Memories, Moving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFY2018/pseuds/AFY2018
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I would like a pre-wedding story inspired by the song Stolen - Dashboard Confessional an event that lasts all night and much much fluff coal XD ~flor baezav</p>
<p>Link to the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j82FBbgpUy4<br/>Tarot Card Meanings: http://www.salemtarot.com/tarotmeanings.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen

“Laura?” Danny called down the hall, “Where’-”

“Yeah?” The blonde interrupted, “Sorry, continue.”

“Okay, have you seen my old albums?”

“Let me check in the attic.” Laura said furrowing her brows and walking up stairs.

“They might be in the back.” Danny said looking up after the shorter girl.

“Okay thanks.”

Danny turned around and walked back to the parlor. “Hey Perry, can you help me move this?”

“Yes, just one minute.” Laura heard the other girl reply.

Laura continued up the stairs turning around a corner before she got to the attic hatch. She jumped up and grabbed the rope. She pulled down the ladder and climbed up. Laura looked around, trying to find a light. She spotted a chain leading to an over head lamp. There was a flicker as the light turned on. Laura walked down pulling her collar over her nose and mouth as she sneezed her way through the dust and bugs. She looked around and saw ten boxes in the back of the room. She opened up one of the boxes that looked clean. She saw many small papers with art and a deck of tarot cards. She looked at the tarot cards and picked them up, removing the rubber band with snapped in her hand. She kneeled on the ground and shuffled the deck. The first card she chose was The King of Swords, then The Knight of Cups. Below, she placed Judgement, The Empress, and Strength. She finally placed down Ten of Cups. Laura laughed and looked at the cards. She remembered playing with the tarot cards as a child when she visited Danny.

“Come on Laura, don’t be afraid.” She remembered a young Danny saying as they had climbed into the attic.

“But what about Krampus!”

“He won’t know.”

“Okay.”

“Let’s go.”

The 9 year old Laura had shakily followed as Danny turned on the light and grabbed the tarot cards. “Let’s see who your soulmate will be.” Danny sat on the blanket and waited for Laura to sit across from her. She set down a Knight of Cups. Then to the left The Magician. She pulled out The Devil, and placed the King of Wands above the second card. Across from the King, she set down the Ace of Swords. The final card, closest to Laura, was Two of Cups. “They are caring, strong, and intelligent. You should already be aware of them. You both know a person who is controlling and harmful. You will overcome someone, probably The Devil. Even with this, you and your soul mate will have a great future together.”

“You really think so?”

“Yeah.” Danny smiled.”

“Danny, I think we should go back down. It’s kind of cold up here.”

The older girl smiled, and gathered up her cards putting them in a box. They climbed down, racing to Danny’s room. Laura was beat by an arm. She jumped onto her friend’s bed as Danny put an old VCR of Snow White in. She pressed the play button on the VCR box and joined Laura. They watched to the end, but Laura fell asleep after the hunter let Snow go. Danny pulled a blanket over Laura and slept on the ground.

Laura Broke out of her trance and read the cards again. She smiled and put the cards away. She stood up and picked up the box with the tapes, records, and the Tarot cards. She carried them to the edge of the hatch and started to climb down. Laura brought the box down, trying not to drop it as she made her way down the ladder. Danny walked down the hallway, carrying some boxes. She spotted Laura and smiled.

“Thanks Laura, it’s been hard not having my brothers help me.”

“Yeah, where are they?”

“How should I know?” Danny replied shrugging.

Laura followed Danny down the stairs. She turned towards her friend at the bottom of the stair case, and pulled out the deck of Tarot cards. Danny laughed as she opened up the deck. “Follow me.”

“What about the boxes?”

“I want to do one more Spread in the old house.”

“Okay.”

Danny walked into her room, and sat on the ground, Laura at her heals. “What do you want to know?”

“When will I meet someone new?”

“Like a girlfriend?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

Danny shuffled the deck three times and placed the King of Cups, The Magician, Queen of Wands, Knight of Pentacles, and The Lovers. Under, she placed the Two of Cups, Three of Cups, Ten of Swords, and Eight of Swords. Under, there was The Page of Pentacles and The Ten of Wands. Danny looked down at the last card, smiling, before setting it down. She pointed to the first card, and worked her way down. “The King of Cups is your love interest, they’re caring and creative. They are learning, so possibly a student or teacher. They are passionate and intense… but tend to focus on the future rather than live in the moment.” Danny then looked up at Laura and smiled. The other had a doubting look on her face. “What?”

“Now that I’m older, and no longer believe in Krampus, I realize that these cards are just cards, pulled at random.”

“Come on, just have fun.”

“You asked, but you can continue.”

“Okay, where was I?”

“They don’t live in the moment.”

“Aw, yes.” She pointed to the Two and Three of Cups. “They loved you from first glance even though you only thought of them as a friend. You both suffered a defeat and loss, but that is what gives you your strength.” She picked up the last card, still looking at Laura, and handed it to her. “Everything you dreamed.”

Laura smirked and set the card down. “The Star, it represents your hopes and dreams. It is time for you to pursue your dream. Go to the source within your mind and heart, and replenish yourself by freeing your spirit. Allow your true self to shine through. Immerse yourself in the things that bring you joy, and inner peace.” She slid the card back to Danny and stood up.

Danny smiled, packing the deck up, and followed Laura back down. She put the deck away in her back pocket, and walked to her room. They started packing her clothes when Laura found a stack of paintings. She picked up the set and placed them on her bed. The one on top was a painting of a woman encircled by spirits. She remembered when she painted it as a teenager.

She sat on the edge of her bed, an easel in front of her as a blank canvas stared back at her. Laura picked up her brush, and streaked blue across it. She mixed a little black into the blue and drew a thin man sitting. He was sad, hunched over. Laura drew a few ghosts, then some more. They tauntingly encircled him. Laughing at her sorrow. Laura looked at the painting for an unknown amount of time. Her phone rang her voice rough when she answered it.

“Hello?”

“Hey Laura, it’s Danny. Are you going to homecoming?”

“Yeah, are you?”

“Yeah, I’m going with Jared.”

“Oh, okay. Is LaF going?”

“I think so. LaF and J.P. are also going as a couple.”

“Okay. Are we going to meet at LaF’s house?”

“I think so. I’ll make sure to run that by her. Bye.”

“Bye.” Laura ended the call and looked at the canvas again.

She got up, and opened her closet door, searching for a nice dress. She found her dress for last year and hung it on her door. It had a black top and red skirt. Laura searched under her bed for flats. She put them on her rattan dresser.

~

Danny drove to LaF’s house, parking on the curb. Laura and Jared were already there. Danny was wearing a light pink dress with black lace embroidered on it, and Jared wore a black dress shirt and pants. He had a light pink vest on with his hair up in a fauxhawk. J. P. and LaFontaine wore white dress shirts, black slacks and ties, LaF had a dark blue one, and J.P. wore a light red one. They ate and left, taking Danny’s car. The group entered the gym, and J.P., LaF, and Laura instantly found a table to hang out at while Danny and her date danced in the middle of the mosh pit. Danny kept glancing at Laura through the crowd. She snaked her way out of the group and sat with Laura. LaF pulled J.P. away to give Laura and Danny some talking time.

“You seem down. Are you okay?” Danny asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

Danny held Laura’s hands. “I’m here if you need anything.”

Jared walked over, he was smiling his usual cocky grin and put an arm around Laura’s waist. She gave her friend a pained smile and walked back to the dance floor. After the prom was finished, Danny drove everyone back home.

Danny looked at the painting over Laura’s shoulder and smiled. She took the remaining paintings and placed them into a box. The younger girl snapped out of her trance and put her painting in the box with the others. They packed the rest of the boxes. They carried the boxes out to LaF’s car and packed them up. LaF and Perry drove the stuff to Danny’s apartment. Danny took a detour, ending up on at a lake near her house. Laura smiled, remembering that the lake. Danny hopped out, Laura at her heels. She walked to the edge, grabbing a stone and skipping it across the lake. Laura stood next to her.

“What’s wrong.”

“I just wanted one last look at the lake. My mom said that this was the perfect spot to see the sunset.”

“Do you miss her.”

Danny looked at the ground, and sat on rocky shore. “No, why would I. My dad took care of us while my mom…”

Laura sat next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. “I understand.”

Danny smiled and skipped another stone. “Thanks.”

“Are you going to miss this place?”

“A little.”

There was silence for a while. Danny leaned against Laura. “I remember when you left… I broke.” Laura whispered. “I broke.”

Danny looked at Laura, eyebrows furrowed. “What?”

“When your mom took you away, I thought I’d never see you again.”

Danny looked at the water, then back to Laura. She hugged Laura. “It was hard for me to leave you too. Those three years were too much. I…” Danny took a breath, and continued. “I love you.”

Laura held Danny tighter. She pulled away, a smile on her face. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any new prompts? I do Femslash Carmilla, Orphan Black, Between, and The L Word.


End file.
